Holy Blood
by SealSong
Summary: The world needs a Goddess, and one seeking absolution will take up the burden, beneath the watchful eyes of her trusted companions.


_Holy Blood_

_Drakengard _

_This includes characters and races that are not mine. The © details are as follows:_

_Vox Vocis Cruora and the Elements Dragons are © to Voice-of-Blood AKA Unmercyful Death_

_Darling is © to FloodBait of DeviantArt_

_Seraph is © to me_

_Drakengard, any canon characters, and the scenario minus any original characters/races are © Square Enix_

This task has fallen to me, the only one of my Blood who possesses true sight. I can see the sorrows of the world, the madness that rents the sky in twain and thus bares its true face to the world. I have seen the grin of madness in that sky, and its pointed fangs are turned towards us all. No other of my Line can see it; they have all willingly blinkered themselves, sewing their eyes shut with glorious lies. Only I, the one of mixed Gold and Holy Blood, can take up this mantle, this blessed curse. I look around at my companions, friends bonded through hardship, battle and blood. I think they know what I am thinking, but I speak nonetheless. I have to say it, else my coward soul will try to shirk this task, and my heart will forever chide me for it.

"I will be the Seal."

These words have been spoken before; I am aware of it. I speak them again to pay both homage and to say farewell. Where I am going none may follow. I must fly alone into the dark. The stones beneath my feet are rough, and I can see old bloodstains and ancient runes. The blood of the Dragon Goddess, and the runes that bound her to this place, soon I shall take her place within that circle, bound to these stones with bonds of fire, blood, and my own life.

My friends each look at me, a sorrowful knowing writ upon each of their faces, their resentful resignation in their eyes. Angelus, the Dragon Goddess whose place I will soon assume, shakes her head.

"Nought will come of it…We sacrifice yet another to the Gods…"

Caim, ever silent, ever stoic, watches, his single eye smouldering with what can only be memories of insanity, fire, and such limitless anger. A single, burning form, plummeting from the sky, while all he could do was be there when she came to earth and burn with her; I remember. I know what happened, and how it came to be.

"It shall not happen to me; I have no-one to hear me if I scream, and there is no weakling Hierarch to defile my Seal." I look hard at the Hierarch Seere, and I manage a wry chuckle, my errant mind working even now. "And besides, I have you to watch over me."

Angelus bows her head, something I would never expect the proud Red Dragon to perform before one such as I, for I had always had the impression she though of me as just a soft-hearted hatchling.

"Even though Death will soon reclaim us, Caim and I will be with you. This burden, though you must bear it alone, we can at least accompany you."

I am grateful for that. I had expected to face the darkness alone; I should have guessed that Goddesses always stuck together.

Vox Vocis Cruora, the Blood Dragon, she steps forwards. She who created the Seal I am about to brand into my very being, she looks at me, and I can see her determination.

"We will defend your Seal, and we will find a better way to keep this world whole. And then…you can fly with us again."

I close my eyes briefly. Suddenly, the red sky becomes harsh to my sight, and it hurts to see. But I open my eyes again. This will be the last view I have in a long while, if not for the rest of Time. When I can see again, Darling speaks to me.

"I will defend your Seal alongside Vox. No one will greater your burden nor break it so long as I am able."

I nearly choke up, though I cannot shed tears. I say my thanks to them all, and turn to Manah. She, the God's Pawn, the Sinner, the Girl-Devil…She who caused so much chaos, and so much suffering, I fix her with one eye and look long at her. She stares back, unafraid.

"I know you. You are tainted still by the Nameless. I will not suffer you to again break the Seals. Mark mine words, Devil. Break mine Seal, and I shall rise into the sky upon wings of fire and seek thee out. This I swear by my Blood and before mine eternal companions."

I fix my gaze onto Nowe, the New Breed. Tool of the Arch Dragons. I shake my head, suddenly just wanting it all to be done.

"You…I shall regret this, puppy, for you cannot help but follow that Devil anywhere, but…do not follow the Devil if she chooses to 'free' the world again. Humans, New Breed or no, just cannot challenge the Gods. Please, let Vox direct you in this."

All is said and done, and I have no-more I need to say. My friends know what is in my heart. No words are needed. I lie down within the circle of runes, and stretch my wings out. The red light of the sky reflects from my golden scales, and I imagine I look rather like a blood drenched sun. Not a pleasant thought to take with me into the Void, but a thought nonetheless. The Hierarch, Seere still, steps forwards. He starts to ask if I am sure, but I snappily retort. I am sure, indeed! My Holy Blood will make my Seal strong, and serve to ensure the Holy Dragons are securely sealed away. The small Hierarch sings the words, and each note is like a blade driven into my flesh, a flame driven into my soul. Flaming bands cover my body, and each new rune is an eternity of pain. I focus my thoughts on the image of a red sun, and promise that vengeance to any who break my Seal. The Hierarch draws forth six shining stakes and, still with the song flowing from his lips, he climbs onto my neck and drives the stakes through. I can feel the magic burning through them, driving them clean through my neck, binding me here. I cannot hold my silence, and I scream. Each stake divorces me more and more from this world, this place, and draws me ever downwards into the void of the Seal. I dimly recall my friends, and the same image of the rising red sun. The Hierarch climbs down from my neck, the bands of runes are fully branded into my flesh, and I am bleached of all colours. No longer a rising sun but a pale fire; my Holy Blood evolving my body into something suited to my new role as SealKeeper. I lay there, within the circles of runes, and I appear as stone. I barely draw breath, lost in the void of the Seal. I can see someone with me, in the limitless dark. I try to focus, and I come to realise that I am not alone. All the Goddesses that went before me linger forever in this place, and they each come to me, lending their support. Angelus is there and I find comfort in that thought. The sky will be whole and blue, the Holy Dragons will be sealed within their Tomb, and my friends will be watching over me.

I am the SealKeeper, until the End Times.

Maybe now I will finally find absolution.

It had taken him a long while to trek up here, and now he was here, he was apprehensive of entering. He had caught sight of a massive, grey dragon sitting atop one of the ruined walls, as well as an odd looking dragon, coloured black and red. Dallying for a long while, he eventually mustered enough courage to walk forwards, under the purple-eyed gaze of the grey dragon. He stopped short of entering the high walled area behind the dragon. He swallowed a couple of times before speaking, hesitantly at first but stronger as the dragon made no move to eat him.

"I-I came to pay my respects t-to the Goddess…"

The Dragon looked at him, its eyes revealing nothing, before it suddenly nodded its head.

"Then go within, but be warned that we will tolerate no interference."

The man bowed, flustered, and hurried on.

The other dragon, a four legged beast with an impressive frill and wingspan, watched him as he entered. It sat before him, wings outstretched, blocking his way. He could tell nothing from its violet eyed regard, but he bowed again, politely. The dragon, seemingly satisfied, closed its wings and moved to sit against the wall. The man gasped at what was before him, his heart wrenched with pity.

A white dragon lay in a circle of old bloodstains and ancient runes, bands burnt into its flesh and stakes driven through its neck. All around it were piles of offerings; trinkets, flowers, coins and even some gems. It seemed that many people had felt free to make the pilgrimage to the ruined Castle of the Goddess to honour the SealKeeper. He could not remember anyone doing this for the Red Dragon who had been Goddess, and he felt regret. Moving forwards, he placed a handful of coins on a pile and then moved back before the red and black dragon decided he'd tarried too long near the Goddess. He looked again at the white dragon, and murmured his thanks. He turned, and walked back out, feeling humbled.

Vox watched him go, and turned to look at Seraph's impassive form.

"Coins cannot ease your burden, but I know you appreciate them anyway. Gratitude seems to hold great merit with you, hatchling Goddess."

Darling, perched still upon the wall, nodded his great head.

"Manners are everything, you know."


End file.
